Why Do You Like Me?
by ArcadianMind
Summary: Just a quick one-shot to warm up to writing some new stories and hopefully cure my 10 year long writers block. Let me know what you think! Chloe asks what she thinks is a simple question but has Beca nearly spitting milkshake!


**A/N:** Hey guys, as pointed out the story was a little too short to be a story and I spent all day thinking about it so decided to beef it up a little. This is just a warm up to try and get the characters voices right to do the big stories! Let me know what you think :) ArcadianMind xo

* * *

><p>It was a persistent buzzing sound that caused Beca to moan and swat pathetically at the direction of the non-stop drone.<p>

"Fucking rehearsals" she mumbled, trying to tap viciously at her phone to shut down what she thought was her alarm. As she did so, she became more aware of her surroundings, more aware of what day it was.

"It's Sunday… no rehearsals… what the f…" she muttered to herself, prying her eyes open to actually look at the phone. Chloe's beaming face looked back at her and she groaned as she slid the icon to answer.

"Chloe… it's Sunday and it's like 7am… what the hell dude" Beca moaned, collapsing back into her pillows as she pulled the blanket to her chin.

Without missing a beat, Beca could practically feel the warmth of the redhead's sunshiny voice.

"Morning to you too sunshine!" she mockingly teased to which she got a scoffing grunt in return.

"I want to have breakfast…" Chloe began before being cut off by the brooding brunette.

"Good for you… I don't think you need to call me at 7 in the morning on a Sunday for that"

"Let me finish would you… gees Becs. Anyway as I was saying, I wanted to have breakfast with SOMEONE and Aubrey is already at the Library studying plus you're really my most favourite person to talk too but don't tell her I said that cause I'll deny everything!"

"Gee Aubrey isn't fun to talk too? Really?" retorted, now smirking as she felt the grogginess of sleep beginning to lift.

"Hey now Becs, don't be mean. Are you coming or not?"

"Well since I'm already awake I guess I may as well…"

"Great! Meet me at the diner just left from the quad, see you in 20" and then nothing but dead air. Beca groaned once more; she was anything but a morning person but Chloe had a power over her like no one she'd ever know. And that scared her a little.

But not wanting to disappoint Red and not wanting to have to deal with the "puppy-just-got-kicked" eyes she hauled herself out of bed, swapped the tank and shorts to some sweats, combed (or attempted to rather) her scruffy bedhead into a reasonable pony and made her way to the diner.

They took a seat in a corner booth and placed their orders; Beca an bacon and egg roll with a medium double-shot espresso and Chloe a ham and tomato bagel with medium Soy Mocha Frappuccino.

"I dogh no howf ewe drink daf shift" Beca exclaimed with a mouth full of egg and bacon.

"Just as I don't understand why you keep insisting on talking with your mouthful of food like people can understand what you are saying…" Chloe answered with a quizzical but amused look. Beca took a big gulp before starting again.

"I said, I don't know how…" But Chloe cut her off.

"I know what you said dummy" the redhead teased.

Beca blushed and quickly took a large swig of her coffee when…

"Why do you like me?"

It took all of Beca's strength not to spit her espresso across the room.

"Ah… what?"

"Just that… why do you like me?" Chloe repeated the question again, crinkling her nose a little in the process, not understanding what was so hard to understand.

"Well…" Beca began awkwardly, fiddling with her napkin.

"Well… I guess I like how accepting you are. Like I don't have to try and be anyone else for you to accept me; that I can be myself. I guess I like that the most?" the brunette offered unsure.

Chloe grinned from ear to ear before scooting over and engulfing her in a raging red bear hug!

"Down tiger!" Beca wheezed and Chloe was quick to let her go.

"I'm sorry" Chloe gushed with an apologetic smile.

"I'm just glad I allow you to be who you are. Cause ya know… I wouldn't have it any other way!"

This made Beca smile; a soft and genuine smile.

"And Chlo… I wouldn't have you any other way either"


End file.
